Revenge
by Nijin
Summary: Vergangenheit wird vergessen. Die schlimmsten Erinnerungen bleiben. Begegnet man der Ursache des Übels, möchte man Rache üben..
1. Kapitel 1

**Revenge 1**

****  
Teil: 1/?  
Autor: Nijin  
Email: bijin-megamit-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Rating: PG16  
Warnung: Angst, Darkfic, Lime, SM-BD, Lemon  
Pairing: Seth x Jono

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles gehört dem Mangaka

Note: Hallolle Ich melde mich auch mit einer neuen Geschichte! Sie ist mir eben beim Fensterputzen aufgefallen (no comment... ich bin schon komisch -.-) und musste einfach aufgeschrieben werden. Der Flashback zu beginn der Story ist eine Art Prolog. Nach diesem fängt die eigentliche Story an, aber es ist wichtig zu wissen, was davor vorgefallen war... So viel dazu. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch?

Viel Spaß hiermit!!

Flashback

"Na? Was ist? Liegst du jetzt geschlagen hier und weißt nicht mehr, was du dagegen tun kannst?", höhnte die piepsige Kinderstimme eines Jungen, der sich gerade vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte. Die anderen Jungen standen um ihn herum, wagten es jedoch nicht einzugreifen. Er würde es nicht wollen. Nie erlauben ihm beim Kampf zu helfen. Er tat es auf faire Weise. Und wider einmal schaffte er es den merkwürdigen Jungen, mit den eiskalten, blauen Augen, die die Farbe des Meeres hatten zu besiegen.

Stumm lag der besagte Blauäugige sich am Boden mit den Ellbogen abstützend zu Füßen des blonden Siegers und blickte auf die kleine Blutlache, die durch das Austreten einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit, auch Blut genannt, aus seiner Nase und Mund entstanden war. Er war geschlagen. Von einem Jungen, der es immer wieder schaffte ihn zu erniedrigen. Die gesamten Jahre, die er hier verbrachte.

Wann würde er endlich erlöst werden? Wann würde es endlich aufhören? Reichte es denn nicht, dass er wegen seinen Augen von allen gefürchtet wurde? Reichte es denn nicht, dass allein sein Name die Leute zur Seite springen ließ? Reichte es denn nicht, dass er immer alleine und einsam war, nie Freunde hatte, keine Familie, die eine sein sollte?

Wie lange würden die Götter ihn noch quälen wollen?

Er wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als aufzustehen und davon zu rennen. Aber... war nicht gerade das, was dieser Jono bezweckte? Wollte er nicht, dass er wieder von ihm davon lief?

Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte die anstehenden Schmerzen, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieben, zu unterdrücken, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut so weit es ging vom Mund und unter der Nase weg, rieb es an seiner schneeweißen Kleidung ab und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.

"Du gibt's wohl niemals auf, Schlange!", rief eine Kinderstimme aus dem Kreis der versammelten Kinder. "Siehst doch zu! Jono ist stärker als du! Du bist nichts!"

Seth versuchte diese Stimmen zu überhören und stellte sich auf wackeligen Beinen vor den Blondschopf, der erneut seine Fäuste geballt hatte.

"Was ist? Noch immer nicht genug Prügel? Was möchtest du als Nächstes gebrochen bekommen?", zischte der Junge und seine braunen Augen glitzerten angriffslustig. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen, geschweige denn tun konnte, stürzte sich Seth bereits auf ihn.

Gezielt schlug er auf den Blonden, der einige Zentimeter größer als er war, ein und schaffte es den anderen auch zum Bluten zu bringen.

Doch die Freude hielt nicht lange, und schon flog eine Faust als Antwort in seine Magengegend. Ein Knietritt folgte, und schon lag er wieder auf dem Rücken, Jono über sich habend, welcher ihn knurrend anblitzte. In diesem Moment sah der Junge aus wie ein wütender, blonder Zottelhund, bemerkte Seth.

Am Rande notierte er das immer lauter werdende Jubel der anderen Kinder, die ihren Jono beim Siegeszug anfeuerten.

Warum immer Jono? Warum nie ihn? Klar, sie hatten Angst vor ihm, aber...

"WAS MACHT IHR DENN DA?", schrie plötzlich eine ihm zu bekannte Frauenstimme und das Jubel und Geschrei um ihn herum erstarb.

"Oh, Nein! Schnell weg!", konnte Seth gedämpft von der Seite hören, und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie die Last des kleinen Jungenkörpers von Jono von ihm gezerrt wurde. So schnell sie nur konnten, rannten die Kinder davon.

Keuchend blieb Seth auf dem Boden liegen, und hörte die lauter werdenden Schritte seines Kindermädchens.

Diese blieb vor ihm stehen und beugte sich über ihn. Schnappte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn hoch, ihm Halt gebend.

"Hast du dich schon wieder geprügelt? Wann hört es denn auf? Dein Vater wird dieses mal sehr wütend werden! Er hatte dich schon mehrere Male gewarnt! Lernst du denn nie daraus? Was nützt es dir denn sich zu schlagen, wenn du immer als Verlierer da raus gehst? Seth? Antworte!", redete die Frau auf ihn ein und zog ihn hinter sich her, an ihm leicht rüttelnd, damit er ihr antwortete.

Doch Seth blieb stumm. Sollte sie doch reden! Sollte sein Vater doch schreien, ihn bestrafen, ihn einsperren. Dass er sich verprügeln ließ, mussten sie nicht verstehen. Das würden sie auch nicht können. Wie denn auch, wenn er es doch nur darum tat, weil er damit sich den anderen immer stellte, zeigte, dass er kein Feigling war, und damit erreichte, dass wenigstens einer keine Angst ihm gegenüber zeigte.

Auch wenn es erniedrigend war, auch wenn es weh tat, beleidigt sowie verletzt zu werden.

Vielleicht würde er sich irgendwann bei ihnen allen, die ihn so verachteten, ihn erniedrigten, ihn fürchteten und hassten, rächen. Aber im Moment ging es nicht anders, als sich erniedrigen zu lassen.

Auch wenn dieser Jono immer stärker wurde, brutaler. Auch wenn die Sprüche der anderen immer härter wurden. Auch wenn er für sein Alter, wo er doch älter als andere war, zu klein war, stellte er sich ihm. Bot ihm die Stirn, auch wenn immer mit denn darauf folgenden Folgen...

"Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da tust?", hallte die zischende Stimme seines Vaters an seinem Ohr vorbei. "Weißt du überhaupt, wer du bist?" Er baute sich zur vollen Größe vor dem kleinen Jungen auf und funkelte ihn verachtend an.

Seth stand still, die Augen gen Boden gerichtet vor ihm und versuchte das Zittern und die Schmerzen seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. Warum ließ man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?

"Wie viele Male muss ich es dir noch sagen? Die Menschen müssen sich vor dir fürchten, und nicht sich über dich lustig machen, Seth! Du bist auserwählt der Diener des Gottes Seth zu sein, und nicht ein Abtretteppich von irgendwelchen Straßenköter!" Der Ton der Stimme, in welchem sein Vater sprach, nahm eine gefährliche Tiefe an, sodass die Dienerin, die gerade dabei war, das Essen vom Tisch abzudecken, zusammenzuckte. Doch Seth blieb standhaft und riss sich zusammen. Wie sehr er seinen Vater hasste!

"Du weißt, dass du in einem Jahr in die Lehre gehen solltest, warum lässt du so etwas mit dir machen? Du machst dich lächerlich! So... so gottesunwürdig!"

Das saß. Es stach tief in Seth ein. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen?

"Du verstehst nichts, Vater! Du willst es auch nicht! Du kümmerst dich nie um mich, bist auch nie da! Ich bin dir doch sonst auch immer egal! Warum lässt du mich auch jetzt nicht in Frieden?", schrie er los. Seine kleine Kinderaugen fühlten sich mit Tränen.

Sein Vater sah ihn kurze Zeit reglos an, dann holte er aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Stöhnen fiel Seth zu boden.

"Für dein Alter bist du ziemlich scharfsinnig. Du hast Vieles für dein kurzes Leben gelernt, aber eines scheinst du noch immer nicht begriffen zu haben! Du bist dafür da um zuzuhören, zu lernen und dein Leben Seth zu widmen. Nicht um zu wiederreden, du Wicht!", knurrte er und blickte mit einem abfälligen Blick auf das Häufchen Elend, das sich sein Sohn nannte, von oben herab. "Du kannst froh sein, dass du die Ehre hast, Seth dienen zu können! Sonst wäre dein Leben nichts! Bedank dich bei dem Traumseher aus dem Tempel, der vor deiner Geburt den Wert deines Lebens erkannte, sonst wärest du erst gar nicht auf der Welt gewesen. Deine Mutter, die nur eine Sklavin war, wäre nämlich hingerichtet."

Stumm lauschte er den zischenden Worten seines Vaters. Nach jedem Gespräch mit ihm, fühlte er, wie etwas in ihn immer mehr zerbrach.

"Mir reicht es. Ich habe bereits alle Vorkehrungen getroffen. Auch wenn es zu früh ist, konnte ich mich mit den Priestern einigen, dass dein Alter von neun Jahre reichen sollte. Du wirst morgen dem Tempel übergeben, wo man dich zu einem Priester ausbildet. Na los! Steh auf, Seth! Zeig, dass du ein Gottespriester bist, und kein Jammerlappen von einem Schwächling, der sich von einem Jungen, dessen Wert des eines Hundes ist, immer wieder verprügeln lässt...."

Flashback Ende

10 Jahre später

Schweißgebadet richtete sich Seth auf. Schon wieder träumte er von dem Tag, an dem sein Leben eine Hundertachtzig-Grad-Wende annahm. Seid er in den Tempel gebracht worden war, vergaß er selbst das Bisschen vom Leben, dass er davor noch führte.

Geschwächt von dem Alptraum schwank er seine Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich von diesem, nahm einen samtigen, fast durchsichtigen Umhang und warf sich diesen über die Schulter, um seine Blöße zu verdecken. Es war ihm zur Angewohnheit geworden, nackt zu schlafen, seit er sich Nacht für Nacht Lustknaben zu holen begann. Warum er das tat, konnte er sich nicht beantworten. Vielleicht, weil die Träume ihn Nacht für Nacht einzuholen begannen und der Pharao in auf diese Idee gebracht hatte?

Er stand nie wirklich in einer guten Beziehung zu dem Jungen Pharao, doch Atemu versuchte alles, um einen guten Kontakt mit ihm zu behalten. Ob es aus Furcht war, den schrecklichen Seth zu einem Feind zu haben, oder ob er ihn einfach nur gut leiden konnte, wusste Seth nicht. Fakt war, dass eines Tages auch Seth ein Geburtstag hatte, und da er ja praktisch alles, was er brauchte bereits in seinem Besitz hatte, schenkte ihm Atemu einen seiner besten Lustknaben.

Dieser Junge lag ihm wirklich am Herzen, das sah Seth in seinen Augen, zumal er auch dessen Gedanken lesen konnte, doch aus Neugierde, da er sich davor nie was unter einem Lustknaben ausgemacht hatte, nahm er diesen an.

Dieser Junge war der Auslöser dafür, dass die Erinnerungen, die er soweit wie möglich alle verdrängt gehabt hatte, wieder - umgewandelt in Träumen - zu ihm zurückkehrten. Einzig und allein das Vergnügen mit den jungen Knaben befreite ihn von diesen Qualen, die ihm nächtliche Besuche in Träumen abstatteten. Bestrafungen seines Vaters waren nie halbe Sache gewesen. Es war grausam und Unmenschlich. Er ließ ihn hungern, quälen - was schon einer Folter glich -, er erniedrigte ihn noch mehr, als all die anderen zusammen. Das auch noch immer wieder in seinen Träumen zu sehen, war grausam.

Doch mit der Zeit verschafften auch die Sklaven ihm keine Befriedigung mehr, wie er sie brauchte. So wechselte er sie wie Kleidung oder verzichtete gänzlich auf diese.

Leises Klopfen ließ ihn aus der Starre, in der er sich befand erwachen, und so riss er seinen Blick vom Fenster, durch welches er die gesamte Zeit hinausgeschaut hatte, und blickte auf die sich öffnende Tür. Eine junge Sklavin betrat sein Zimmer und verbeugte sich knapp, als sie frische Kleidung auf das Bett von Seth ausbreitete und wieder aus dem Raum verschwand, nachdem sie keine weitere Anweisung von diesem erhalten hatte.

Schwermütig seufzte Seth und wand sich mit einem letzten Blick in die Schwärze der Frühe zum Gehen ab. Er würde jetzt ein Bad nehmen, sich ankleiden, beim Sonnenaufgang beten, frühstücken und sich dann zum Palast des Pharao aufmachen, welcher ihn darum bat, heute vorbei zu kommen. Da sein Tempel sich nicht sonderlich weit von diesem befand, würde er in vier Stunden da sein. Also kein Grund sich zu beeilen. So eilig hatte er es nicht, dem jungen Herrscher wieder zu begegnen.

"Seth! Willkommen im Palast!", freute sich Atemu und bot seinem Priester neben sich Platz. Dieser begrüßte ihn mit einem leisen "Pharao" und einem Kopfnicken und setzte sich an dessen Seite auf dem Podest, wo ein für ihn bereitgestellter thronähnlicher Sitz angebracht wurde.

"Wie geht es Euch?", fragte Atemu höflich, und man sah ihm an, dass er die Förmlichkeiten im Bezug zu seinem Priester nicht sonderlich mochte. Waren sie doch fast im selben Alter gewesen. Und so sah Atemu in ihm mehr einen Freund als einen Untertanen. Schließlich war Seth auch der Jüngste, der zum Hohepriester geweiht werden würde.

"Lass das, Atemu. Ich persönlich mag es auch nicht dich zu siezen.", sagte Seth beiläufig, wobei er nur den unausgesprochenen Wunsch seines Pharaos erfühlte. Ihm persönlich war es egal, welche Titulatur er gegenüber dem Pharao benutzte. Er konnte lediglich diese große Bettelaugen nicht mehr sehen. Wie konnte überhaupt einer, wie dieser Kerl, der viel mehr einem Muttersöhnchen glich, Pharao werden? Vielleicht war sein Vater einfach zu früh verstorben... Der Junge, der gerade mal zwei Jahre junger als er selbst war, brauchte noch etwas, um ein Reich regieren zu können. Vielleicht darum verließ er sich so auf ihn, Seth, da er merkte, dass dieser ihm, zwar oft wider Willen, aber dennoch, unter die Arme griff und ihn da und da unterstützte, obwohl er dies eher vermeiden würde?

"Was ist der Grund, warum ich zu euch kommen sollte, Pharao?", fragte Seth neutral.

"Für dich immer noch Atemu, Seth.", murrte der junge Herrscher schmollen. Doch lächelte im nächsten Augenblick wieder. "Weißt du denn nicht, was heute für ein Tag ist?", fragte er dann und griff nach einer exotischen Frucht aus dem Übersee aus einer von einer Sklavin gebrachten Fruchtschale.

"Welcher Tag soll es denn sein?", fragte der Angesprochene und tat es dem Pharao gleich, nahm sich ebenfalls eine der angebotenen Köstlichkeiten.

"Tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht wissen würdest. Oder willst du einfach ausweichen?", lächelte Atemu.

Seth schwieg.

"Na, komm! Du wirst doch nicht deinen Geburtstag vergessen haben? Es ist ein wichtiger Tag!"

"Was soll an dem schon besonderes sein? Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ohne jeglicher Bedeutung.", murrte der brünette Priester.

"Der Tag deiner Geburt, Seth! Das sollte man feiern!"

Doch dem war es nicht danach. Immer wieder erinnerte er sich an die Worte seines Vaters, die voller Hass seine Unerwünschtheit auf dieser Welt verkündeten. Irgendwann, das schwor er sich, würde er mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und einen neuen Kapitel seines Lebens beginnen. Trotz seines Kummers, merkte keiner ihm an, dass etwas seine Seele belastete.

"Komm schon, Seth. Lächle doch mal. Es ist ein so schöner Tag, sowohl das Wetter als auch das passende Datum. Komm schon, ich möchte dir alles schenken, was immer es ist. Du darfst dir was aussuchen.", schlug Atemu vor und wartete kauend auf die Antwort des Priesters.

"Danke für das großzügige Angebot. Ich werde gut aussuchen.", sagte dieser wie immer mit einer emotionslosen Stimme, halber Begeisterung und schaute sich in der großen Halle um.

"Gut. Dann... bliebst du für die Feier, oder?", fragte der Pharao.

"Kann ich mich etwa weigern?", war die gelangweilte Gegenfrage.

Verdutzt sah der junge Herrscher seinen zukünftigen Hohepriester mit großen Augen an. Sie erinnerten Seth an einen kleinen Jungen, der gerade davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen, weil er nicht bekam, was er haben wollte.

"Natürlich bleibe ich.", sagte Seth barsch. Dieser Pharao war eine totale Katastrophe.

Und sofort leuchteten die große Amethyste des Pharao. "Schön, dann lasset die Feier beginnen!"

Die Feier war im vollem Gange. Adlige und Priester von Nahe und Ferne waren hier. Seth erkannte, dass der Pharao das Fest hinter seinem Rücken und ohne seiner vorherigen Zustimmung vorbereitet hatte. Aber würde er nicht wie heute hier sitzen und dieses Baby von einem Pharaonen vor sich haben, würde er absagen. Das war sicher. Und das wusste der kleine Wuschelkopf anscheinend schon im Voraus. Ob er einen Seher gefragt hatte? Oder kannte er ihn, Seth, bereits mehr, als es ihm selbst lieb war?

Die Große Halle füllte sich in Kürze mit Gästen und Mahlzeiten, wie sie sonst nur hier im Palaste des Pharao oder einem Tempel der Priester vorzufinden waren, und die Menschen schienen sich zu amüsieren. Musik wurde gespielt und Tänzerinnen und Tänzer tanzten im Takte dieser. Seth blieb auf dem selben Platzt sitzen, denn er bei seiner Ankunft im Palast angenommen hatte, und ließ sich ab und zu bedienen oder von Atemu in eine Diskussion verwickeln. Sein Blick jedoch wurde immer wieder von einem Jungen angezogen, der immer wieder an ihm vorbei huschte. Es war ein Sklave, der hauptsächlich den Pharao zu bedienen schien. Anscheinend einer seiner liebsten Sklaven. Oder vielleicht sogar Lustknabe. Das für einen Ägypter untypische, widerspenstige blonde Haar, das ihn an einen Jungen aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, die Braunen Augen, die den Verdacht immer mehr bestätigten, die Gesichtszüge, die keinen Zweifel mehr haben erlaubten, und der angriffslustige, eigenwillige und treue Blick, der einem Hund ähnelte...

"Atemu.", begann er und hatte sofort die erwünschte Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes, da dieser davor total fasziniert seine neuen Tänzer beim Tanzen betrachtete.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Freund?", fragte er fröhlich.

Auf diese Gegenfrage knurrte Seth. Er mochte es nicht von Atemu oder sonst jemanden als Freund bezeichnet zu werden. Das Wort stand in seiner verbotenen Liste und selbst der auf der Erde lebende Sohn des Sonnengottes Ra durfte es sich nicht erlauben ihn so zu betiteln. Für ihn hatte die Bedeutung dieses Wortes keinen Wert. Und was bei ihm keinen Wert hatte, wurde auch nicht benutzt.

"Wer ist dieser Junge, da?", fragte er, und unterdrückte sein aufschwellendes Interesse aus der Stimme. Er sollte wie immer emotionslos klingen. Nicht wirklich an etwas interessiert.

"Ach, der! Das ist Jono! Mein treuer Sklave. Er gehört zu meinen Besten und Treuesten hier im Palast.", sagte Atemu aufgeregt.

"Soso. Jono also.", sagte Seth und ein schlangenähnliches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Ja. Warum fragst du?" Doch die Frage wurde ihm augenblicklich selbst beantwortet, als er das Funkeln in den meeresblauen Augen sah. "Seth... du willst doch nicht etwa...", begann er stotternd, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als die feste und entschlossene Stimme Seths sich erhob.

"Mein Pharao, ich habe mir mein Geschenk ausgesucht."

**Ende Kapitel 1**

****

Hier ist also Schluss des 1.Kapitels dieser FF. Es ist mir doch schwerer gefallen es hinzubekommen, als ich es beim Fensterputzen gedacht hatte" Ich hoffe jedoch, dass es leserlich genug geworden ist, dass ich daran auch noch weiter schreiben kann??

So wie es auch bei meinen anderen FF ist, ist auch hier die Dauer der Zeit, nach der die Fortsetzung folgt, von euch abhängig. Es ist immer traurig, wenn man lange an einem Kapitel sitzt, und dafür keinen Feadback bekommt. Man möchte ja auch sehen, dass sie gelesen wird...

Darum hoffe ich, dass ihr mir eure Meinung, egal welche, auch mitteilt. Ich kann mich ja schließlich nicht bessern, wenn ich nicht weiß, was verbessert werden soll, oder?

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	2. Kapitel 2

******Revenge**** 2**

**Teil:** 2/?  
**Autor:** Nijin  
**Email:** bijin-megamit-online.de

**Homepage:** www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
**Fanfiction:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Rating:** PG16  
**Warnung:** Angst, Darkfic, Lime, SM-BD, Lemon  
**Pairing:** Seth x Jono

Viel Spaß hiermit!!

##############################################

Leise seufzend betrat Atemu die kleine, von einer Kerze matt beleuchtete Kammer seines Sklaven, in der der Anwesende sich dem Pharao zuwandte und diesen schwach anlächelte.

"Atemu! Was kann ich für Euch tun, mein Pharao?", fragt er und verbeugte sich vor seinem Herrscher und zugleich gutem Freund.

"Bitte hör auf, Jono. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das vor mir immer wieder machst.", sagte der Kleinere von beiden bedrückt und ließ sich auf das Schlafgemach, was sich lediglich aus einer Matte und einigen Decken mit Kissen zusammenstellte, nieder.

Stumm beobachtete Jono seinen Pharao und wartete darauf, dass dieser etwas sagte. Doch der schwieg beharrlich. Allein Traurigkeit spiegelte sich im Ausdruck seines Gesichts.

"Was ist los mit Euch, mein Pharao?", fragte er und wagte es sich neben diesen zu setzen.

"Es tut mir leid, Jono. Ich hatte heute etwas getan, das ich nie gewollt hätte.", murmelte er und wand seinen Blick weg von dem blonden Jungen. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Warum entschuldigt ihr Euch? Was ist den vorgefallen?" Jono ahnte Schlimmes. Was auch immer es gewesen war. Sein Pharao würde nicht grundlos zu ihm kommen, wenn es nicht etwas mit ihm zutun hatte. Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gebieters. Er war nicht lange im Dienste des Pharaos und konnte sich auf ein Leben als Sklave noch immer nicht wirklich gewöhnen. Doch seine Versklavung wurde ohne seiner Erlaubnis vollzogen, seine Freiheit wurde ihm so einfach

genommen und sein Leben vollkommen unwert gemacht. Doch die Verwüstung seiner Heimatstadt, bei der kaum einer überlebt hatte, hätte auch sein Ende sein können. Als Sklave hatte er zwar ein Dach über dem Kopf, und auch etwas zu Essen, doch es war ebenfalls kein Leben. Es wäre zumindest wirklich so gewesen. Doch er konnte allen Göttern auf Erden dankbar sein, dass er in den Palast gebracht wurde, wo er dem jungen Pharao dienen durfte. Dieser war ein gutherziger und naiver Junge. Auch wenn so früh ein viel Verantwortung Tragender. Aber er versuchte das Leben seiner auf dem Hofe Arbeitender so angenehm und leicht wie möglich zu gestallten und setzte sich für ihn sowohl auch für die andern Sklaven hier mit seinem Leben ein. Er würde ihnen nie etwas tun, was ihnen Schaden zufügen würde.

"Jono, heute hatte ich den Priester des Seth bei mir. Du hast ihn ja gesehen.", begann Atemu endlich wieder zu sprechen an und wagte es dann auch wieder seinen Diener, der vielmehr ein Freund für ihn war, anzusehen.

"Flüchtig, mein Pharao. Nur knapp. Ich wagte es nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Schon vom Weiten fröstelte es mich, wenn sein Blick den meinen traf.", gab Jono ehrlich zu und fragte sich, was denn es mit dem Seth-Priester alles auf sich hatte. "Aber, warum erwähnt Ihr ihn?"

"Nun, du musst wissen, dass er heute den Tag seiner Geburt hatte, zu welchen Ehren ich auch eine Festfeier für ihn vorbereitet hatte.", sagte Atemu.

"Ja. Ich weiß bescheid. Das spricht sich ja hier überall sofort herum, mein Pharao. Außerdem hattet Ihr das auch schon mal erwähnt."

"Bitte nenn mich Atemu. Ich möchte nicht von dir hochbetitelt werden. Du bist mir ein Freund, kein Sklave.", nuschelte der Kleinere und setzte seinen berüchtigten, alles zu einer Pfütze schmelzenden Hundeblick auf. Mit einem Schmollmund kombiniert ergab er ein Bild eines kleines Kindes, fand Jono schmunzelnd. Doch es war auch eine süße Seite an dem Jungen, der nie eine wirkliche Kindheit haben durfte. Schon vom frühen Alter wurde er auf seine bevorstehende Herrschaft als König

vorbereitet.

"Wie Ihr meint, mein Pharao.", lächelte Jono.

"Jono! Ich mein es ernst!" Nun sah er wirklich beleidigt drein und entlockte dem Blonden ein erneutes Schmunzeln.

"Okay, Atemu.", sagte er dann schief lächelnd und knuffte diesen dann in die Seite, woraufhin der Junge neben ihm aufquietschte und leicht hochsprang.

Dann erwiderte er das Lächeln seines Freundes, Jono, nur um ein Vielfaches größer und sah dann auf die gegenüber liegende Wand. "Was hältst du von ihm, Jono? Von Seth, meine ich?", fragte er dann mit einer sanften Stimme.

Verwirrt blickte ihn dieser an. "Wie soll ich die Frage definieren? Ich kenn ihn doch nicht. Gerade mal nur vom Vorbeigehen an ihm, und so.", erklärte der Blonde "Doch eigentlich reichte mir das irgendwie auch schon aus, um zu erschaudern, wenn seine Saphire sich durch meine Seele hindurch stachen.

Irgendwie machte mir die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes Angst. Er hat einen so kalten und gleichgültigen Blick.", setzte er noch hinzu und ließ sich rückwärts auf die Matte fallen. Warum fragte sein Pharao denn solch merkwürdigen Sachen?

Lange grübelte Atemu nach, doch irgendwann entschloss er sich wieder zu reden, und erhob das Wort, auch wenn nur ganz bedrückt und leise. "Tut mir leid, Jono. Aber dieser Mann ist ab heute dein neuer Herr."

"Was?!" Entsetzt starrte der Junge in die Amethyste seines Herrschers.

"Verzeih mir.", flüsterte Atemu. "Aber er ist auch ein guter Mann, wenn man seine guten Seiten kennt. Glaub mir.", versicherte er.

Eine ganze Weile schwieg Jono und versuchte sich das, was gerade als Nachricht an ihn überbracht worden war, so richtig zu verstehen. "Du meinst, ich werde fortgehen müssen?", flüsterte er ganz leise, doch immer noch gut hörbar. Er wusste, dass sein Gebieter nie etwas tun würde, was für ihn schlecht war. Das hieße doch, dass er bei Seth in guten Händen sein würde, oder? Warum nur hatte er da so einen ganz anderen Gedanke, der ihn einfach nicht losließ?

Schwach nickte Atemu. "Doch nicht für lange. Das ist ein Versprechen, auf den du dich verlassen kannst, Jono!", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte.

"Wie lange, Pharao?", fragte er schwach. Die Aussicht auf die Zukunft ein Leben bei diesem so grausam erscheinendem Mann zu verbringen war nicht gerade voller Rosen und Wasserlilien gewesen. Eher voller Wüstensand und Höllenqualen.

"Du musst wissen, dass in Kürze die Einweihung des Priesters stattfinden wird, wobei er zum Hohepriester eingeweiht wird. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt an hat er sich an meiner Seite aufzuhalten und mir seine Treue und Hilfe anzubieten. Er wird seit diesem tag an hier im Palast leben, und ich werde versuchen auch dich wieder zurückkehren zu lassen. Das ist ein Versprechen, Jono.", sagte der junge Herrscher und seine festentschlossen wirkenden Augen glühten mit einem loderndem Feuer.

Jono konnte nur nicken. Was sollte er auch schon dagegen tun können? Den Pharao auf den Knien anzuflehen ihn nicht wegzugeben? Das wäre erniedrigend und sinnlos gewesen, denn, wenn sogar er schon bescheid wusste, dass er verschenkt wurde, wusste dies garantiert auch schon der Priester selbst. Er würde sich seinem Schicksal fügen müssen...

Zehn Minuten waren seit dem Gespräch mit Atemu vergangen, als auch schon ein Sklave, der hier für Seth zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, auch schon an seiner Tür stand, und diesen im Namen vom Priester persönlich zu diesem bringen sollte. Konnte das Leben nicht noch stressvoller werden?

Nun folgte er dem anderen Sklaven und befand sich in kürzester Zeit vor der Tür, die in den Käfig des Löwen führte. Vielleicht auch einer Schlange?

Nachdem der andere Mann vor ihm leicht an das Holz der großen Tür klopfte, erhallte auch schon ein barsches "Tritt ein.". Schluckend betrat er das Zimmer nach dem anderen Sklaven, der jedoch auf die Knie fiel, welchem Beispiel auch Jono folgte, und sofort mit einem: "Ich habe Jono, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt, gebracht, mein Herr." -- das Zimmer auch schon wieder verließ, als sein Meister mit einer halben Handbewegung in der Luft diesen hinausschickte.

Stille legte sich im Raum und selten deutlicher zuvor hörte Jono sein Herz so schrecklich doll gegen seine Brust hämmern. So als würde sie jeden Augenblick diese durchbrechen.

"Du heißt also Jono?", sagte Seth überflüssigerweise und trat vor diesen. Seine schlanke, große Gestallt in einer stolzen Haltung, war in edelste Stoffe Ägyptens gehüllt. Das bemerkte Jono augenblicklich. Wie oft hatte er schon seinen kleinen Pharao denn schon angekleidet gehabt? Da musste man sich damit bereits genug auskennen.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen stierten die meeresblauen Augen, die Jono frösteln ließen, als er es wagte in diese zu blicken, in an und erweckten tief in seinem Inneren eine Erinnerung an zwei Saphire, die denen von diesem Priester hier wirklich sehr ähnlich waren.

"Ja, mein Herr.", antwortete Jono die noch immer unbeantwortete Frage des Seth-Priesters.

"Soso. Die Jahre vergehen, doch einiges ändert sich nie an Menschen. Du gleichst einem Hund noch immer. Genauso wie vor zehn Jahren.", sagte Seth mit einer tiefen und kaltklingenden Stimme. Doch Jono stutzte. Wovon redete der Mann denn hier?

"Verzeiht, ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen, Priester..." Er stoppte. Er wusste, dass es ein Seth-Priester war, doch seinen wahren Namen hatte er noch nie gehört.

Lange schaute ihn Seth eingehend an. Erkannte ihn der Bursche also tatsächlich nicht wieder. "Nun. Dir sollte mein Name zwar egal sein, da ich für dich eh immer nur ein Herr oder Meiser sein werde, da du ja nun, wie du es sicherlich schon bescheid weißt, mir gehörst, aber du kannst auch ruhig wissen, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast, Sklave."

Bei der Benennung als Sklave, zuckte Jono zusammen. Eindeutig. Dieser eingebildete Priester war eindeutig nicht im Geringsten mit Atemu zu vergleichen. Wie kam der Junge den drauf zu behaupten, der Mann wäre nicht schlimm gewesen?

"Ich bin der Priester des Seth. Doch mein eigentlicher Name ist das des meines Gottes.", beendete Seth seinen begonnenen Satz und funkelte seinen noch immer auf dem Boden knienden Sklaven schelmisch grinsend an.

"Was? Ebenfalls Seth?" Jono war sprachlos. Dieser Name... Eigentlich wagte sich keiner der Menschen hier, ihr Kind nach dem Gott der Verwüstung und der Dürre zu benennen. Lediglich nur ein einziger Mann wagte es seinem Sohn diesen Namen zu geben. Und er kannte nur diesen einen Jungen, mit den eiskalten, meeresblauen Augen, der einen wütenden, hasserfüllten, alles verachtenden Blick und diesen Namen, vor dem sich alle fürchteten, trug, sonst niemanden mehr. Und je mehr Jono sich an diesen Jungen aus seiner Kindheit, der so plötzlich verschwunden war, und von dem niemand mehr etwas gehört hatte, erinnerte, desto mehr fand er diese Gemeinsamkeit auch bei seinem neuem Herr. Doch es konnte doch nicht sein! Der Seth, den er kannte, war schmächtig, klein, mager und nicht wirklich was bedeutend. Hatte ein arrogantes, herablassendes und stolzes Charakter. War aber schwach und im Allgemeinem ein Verlierer auf ganzer Strecke. Dieser hier, war der Stolz in Person. Groß, stark, berauschend schön... Hatte die selben wunderschönen blaue Augen, die selbe schokoladenfarbige Haut, die einem unecht erschien.... Aber auch ein abfälliges, zwar widerliches, aber auch auf seine Art anziehendes Grinsen...

Hatte er jeweils den Seth aus seiner Kindheit lächeln oder Grinsen gesehen? Er strengte seine Gehirnzellen an. Ja. Da war was. Das erste Mal, als er es wagte vor den damals kleineren Jungen zu treten, in anzugrinsen und darauf zu warten, was die von allen Kindern gefürchtete Person als nächstens tun würde. Da hatten ihn die großen, traurigen, und dennoch gleichzeitig hasserfüllten blaue Augen glücklich angeschaut. Sie freuten sich, dass einer der Kinder zu ihm rüber kam. Sie strahlten Glück und Freude aus in diesem kurzen Moment. Doch es war eine Täuschung. Denn das Nächste was folgte, war ein Schubs von der Bank. Erniedrigend genug für ihn. Doch wäre das, wär' das nicht alles. Denn obwohl sich keiner der anderen Kinder je getraut hatte sich ihm, Seth, zu nähern, nahmen sie ihren Mut, da Jono es wagte ihn anzugreifen, zusammen und begannen an zu lachen. Sie lachten ihn seit diesem Tage somit immer aus. Als nächstes kam die Herausforderung von Jono zu einem Kampf, er zeigen sollte, wer von den beiden der bessere war. Seth nahm an, und obwohl er immer wieder verlor, lief er nie davon... Sie waren Kinder, doch selbst in diesem Alter, erinnerte sich Jono, schien der Kindesverstand des Besitzers dieser meeresfarbener Augen bereits alles zu verstehen. War das sein Scharfsinn? Der zu frühe Kontakt mit der wirklichen Welt? Mit dem wirklichen Leben? Und warum schauten diese, trotz des schadenfrohen Glitzern in ihnen noch immer so tieftraurig und hasserfüllt, auf ihn herab? War er wirklich der, den er vermutete?

"Bist du... bist du wirklich der Seth?", stotterte Jono fassungslos. Er konnte es einfach immer noch nicht glauben, den verschollenen Jungen, der seinen Geist immer wieder aufs neueste herausforderte, wieder zu sehen. Dazu noch als seinen neuen Meister...

"Hat sich dein strohblonder Kopf also doch noch dazu entschieden endlich wieder nachzudenken? Nun. Es sollte mich nicht wundern. Schließlich braucht man, wenn man guten Schlag in der Faust hat, keinen Verstand, nicht war?" Der süffisante Blick, der dem Jungen auf dem Boden dabei zugeworfen wurde, brachte diesen beinahe auf die Palme. Er verstand augenblicklich den Wink, und er wusste, dass es keinen Zweifel mehr gab, dass der Junge aus seiner Kindheit, den er immer aufs schlimmste hatte verprügelt und erniedrigt, nun vor ihm stand, und die Macht und das Recht auf seiner Seite hatte.

"Hmm... Das gefällt mir.", sagte er dann und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Abfällig knurrte Jono. "Was gefällt dir?", fragte er den knurrenden Ton in der Stimme immer noch habend.

"Wie du da vor mir auf dem Boden kniest, gefällt mir. Dass du es dir jedoch erlaubst mich zu duzen, mir also somit meinen wohlverdienten Respekt verweigerst, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.", erklärte er die Ruhe in Person.

Jono rührte sich nicht. Sein Gesicht war jedoch noch immer verzogen, so als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hatte.

"Was soll das Gesicht? Mir gefällt der andere, denn du vorher hattest aber besser.", lachte Seth und ging auf einen Stuhl neben einem Tisch zu, der nicht weit weg von Jono entfernt stand, auf welchen er sich dann niederließ und den Blonden dann von dort aus beäugte. "Weißt du. Eigentlich leide ich nicht an Sklavenmangel. An Lustsklaven ebenso wenig. Unser Tempel hat schließlich auch Luxus.", begann er zu erklären, und wartete darauf, was der andere darauf erwidern würde.

Verwirrt starrte Jono den brünetten jungen Mann von unten her an. "Häh?", kam die schlaue Frage von ihm.

Eine der schön geformten Braunen von Seth hob sich in die Höhe. "Was häh? Etwas konkreter, Sklave. Und vergiss nicht den mir entgegenzubringenden Respekt! Willst du Strafe, oder was?" Der Junge erlaubte sich ein wenig zu viel für seinen nichtswertigen Stand, fand Seth.

"Den wohlverdienten Respekt bekommt nur Atemu von mir. Wenn du selbst doch gerade gemeint hast, dass du keinen Sklaven brauchst, warum nimmst du mich dann an sich? Hast du eine Sucht?

Oder eine Krankheit, welche die Tempelheiler nicht heilen können?", sagte Jono uneingeschüchtert.

Nun war es zu viel des Guten gewesen. So schnell, dass der Blonde es nicht einmal schaffte zu blinzeln, griff Seth nach seinem Millenniums-Stab, der an seinem Gürtelring befestig war, und zeigte mit ihm auf den Blonden, wobei gleißend helles Licht aus diesem heraussprühte und Jono mit voller Wucht in die Luft riss. "Ziemlich mutig von dir, den Namen des Herrschers einfach so in den Mund zu nehmen!", hörte er Seths grollende Stimme. Ohne abgefangen zu werden, schlug er an der Wand hinter sich auf und fiel wieder zu Boden. Keuchend und erschrocken sah er zu dem noch immer auf dem Stuhl Sitzendem.

"Was...?", zitterte Jono.

Seth lachte gehässig sein arrogantes Lachen. "Was denkst du was ich bin, kleiner Jono? Ich war und werde nicht umsonst so gefürchtet, sowohl als Kind, wie auch jetzt. Was denkst du, wenn du vor dir hast? Ich dachte, du hattest, wie lange auch immer, an der Seite des Pharao gelebt?"

"Habe ich auch!", sagte Jono mit einem trotzigen Ton. Noch immer rieb er sich seinen Hintern, auf welchen er auf dem kühlen Steinboden gelandet war.

"Dann solltest du doch wissen, welche Macht dieser Gegenstand alleine besitzt. Welche Macht die sieben heilige Gegenstände besitzen!", sagte er sich über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Jonos amüsierend.

"Ich habe es gehört. Sowohl von Atemu, als auch von anderen Sklaven des Palastes erzählt bekommen. Am eigenen Leibe hab ich es jedoch noch nie erlebt..", keuchte er. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er wieder gegen die selbe Wand mit einem dumpfen Lichtschlag gedrückt.

"Was ...sollte das?", schrie er wütend, als Seth wieder von ihm abließ.

"Du sollst den Pharao bei seinem hohen Titel nennen. Menschen außerhalb des Palastes trauen sich nicht einmal das Wort Pharao in den Mund zu nehmen. Woher nimmst du dir die Erlaubnis ihn bei seinem Geburtsnamen zu nennen?", knurrte Seth.

"Er hatte es mir selbst erlaubt!", zischte Jono. "Und wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, frag ihn doch selbst!"

Wieder schlug er nach dem Jungen. "Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht.", sagte er. "Was der Pharao tut, ist ein noch unbewusster Handeln. Er ist zu gutherzig für diese Welt. Er kann es nie und nimmer schaffen, allen Menschen in seinem Königreich jemals alles recht zu machen, egal, wie sehr er dies möchte. Dass er jedem, bei dem er denkt eine gute Seele vorzufinden, seine Freundschaft anbietet, liegt nur an dem Mangel der Erfahrungen, die nicht nur Gutes beinhalten. Er wird dadurch zu sehr ausgenutzt und verletzt werden.

"Du spinnst doch, Seth!" Und wieder musste er für seine Zunge büßen. Keuchend blitzte er ihn unter seinen ihm wild ins Gesicht hängenden Haaren giftig an, doch dies juckte den jungen Priester nicht im Geringsten. "Nur weil du immer gehänselt wurdest, hasst du jetzt jeden und alles! Das muss aber nicht bedeuten, dass dasselbe auch dem Pharao wiederfährt! Es gibt wohl Menschen, die ihm seine Treue mit ihren Leben beweisen!"

Was Jono nicht bemerkte, war es, dass er Seth mit diesem Satz sehr tief verletzte. Auch wenn dieser es nicht äußerlich zeigte, so rammte sich gerade ein eiskalter Dolch in seine linke Brust hinein, drehte sich und ließ alles um sich herum zu Eis werden.

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf den Füßen und ging strunksgerade zu dem auf dem Boden Sitzenden. Dessen Blick füllte sich mit Angst, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Mit einem eisigen Griff um Jonos Hals, zog er ihn auf die Füße, schnappte sich die Spitze seines Stabes, zog diese vom Stiel ab und entblößte eine spießähnliche Spitze des Stabes, welche Jono hart schlucken ließ. Mit erneutem Ruck, drückte er den Blonden an die Wand, ihm immer noch die Kehle zudrückend und setzte nun die Spitze des Stabes mit ins Spiel ein. Leicht drückte er diese an Jonos Hals.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich dieser aus dem Griff des Älteren zu befreien, doch er war machtlos ihm gegenüber, außerdem bohrte sich mit jeder seiner Bewegung die scharfe Spitze in seine Haut hinein.

"Hab ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Wenn ein dummer Hund, wie du es einer bist, die Spielregeln, die hier bei mir herrschen, nicht kapiert und lernen will, muss er halt mit den Konsequenzen rechnen. Ich bin nicht so weich zu kriegen wie Atemu, dein heißgeliebter Pharao.", zischte Seth. Seine Augen sprühten Blitze.

"Er ist nicht mein Geliebter. Er ist mein Gebieter.", presste Jono, langsam an Luftmangel leidend.

Seth knurrte und drückte fester zu. Ein feiner Blutrinnsal lief seinen Hals hinab. "Hatte ich es dir erlaubt, zu sprechen, Sklave?", forderte er zu wissen, noch immer so böse funkelnd, wie davor.

"Nein.", war erneut die gepresste Antwort. Langsam hieß es: Alarm! Seine Luftvorräte gaben den Geist auf!! Der Griff um seinen Hals wurde etwas lockerer, dem Jono auch ziemlich dankbar war. Noch ein wenig, und er würde ohnmächtig werden.

"Brav! Warum kannst du auch nicht einfach immer auf deine Zunge Acht geben!" Das war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage gewesen. Und auch Jono fand es besser, darauf keine Antwort zu geben. Wer weiß, was diesem Verrückten noch so in den Kopf kommen würde?

Triumphierend grinste Seth. "Nun. Da wir das Problem mit deiner Beherrschung ein wenig in den Griff bekommen haben, sollten wir überlegen, was aus dir wird." Er grübelte eine Weile. "Welche Dienste hast du dem Pharao erbracht? Warst du sein Lustknabe?", grinste Seth anmaßend.

"Nein.", gab Jono ehrlich zur Antwort.

"Oho! Also noch unbefleckt?", fragte der Brünette böse grinsend nach.

Jono errötete. Musste er darauf eine Antwort geben? Wer weiß, was sich dieser Seth darauf einbilden würde!?

Ein dämonisches Lächeln huschte über das hübsche Gesicht des Priesters. "Also doch."

Huh? Konnte der Kerl nun auch noch Gedanken lesen? Doch da erinnerte sich Jono an die Erzählungen, der Seth-Priester wäre ein Meister im Gedankenlesen- und beeinflussen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Auf wenn ist er denn hier geraten? Doch dem Ausdruck des Priesters nach, sollte er wohl lieber aufhören zu denken. Denn, so konnte er doch gleich alles laut sagen...

"Schlauer Junge.", flüsterte Seth grinsend. "Also. Was hast du denn bei unserem kleinen Pharaoleinchen denn so getrieben, wenn ihn nicht die Lust und Leidenschaft verspüren zu lassen?", hackte er nach. Noch immer grienend.

"Warum sollte ich? Er hat doch genug andere...", zischte Jono. Er war Atemu auch dankbar dafür, dass er ihn nicht zu einem seiner Bettgenossen gemacht hatte, obwohl er ihn so mochte. Doch vielleicht war ja genau das der Grund dafür. Er schützte ihn davor... "Ich habe ihm persönlich gedient. Aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie...Ihr... gedenkt.", schluckte Jono.

"Also soviel, wie das Helfen beim Baden, sich Schlafen legen, beim Einkleiden, wichtige Nachrichten übertragen...?", fragte Seth nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst wusste. Jonos Kopf war ein offenes Buch! Er wollte nur testen, ob der Junge auch immer die Wahrheit sagte.

"Genau!", zischte der Blonde. Langsam tat der Griff um und die pickende Spitze des Stabes an seinem Hals weh! Konnte der nicht endlich von ihm lassen?

"Dann kannst du ja wohl bestimmt auch tanzen, nicht?"

Jono stutze. "Ja?" Sein Rücken, sein hintern und sein kopf schmerzten noch immer von den Aufprallen an der Wand.

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als es schon war und endlich ließ Seth von dem Jungen ab. Beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hinab. "Dann möchte ich, dass du jetzt für mich tanzst, kleiner Jono, und mir zeigst, wie hübsch dein Körper, ohne diesen lästigen Lappen, aussieht!", hauchte er und leckte an der Ohrmuschel, von dieser dann zum Hals hinab, wo er das Blut der Wunde ableckte.

Jono erschauderte, nachdem er die Zunge des Brünetten spürte und die Worte endlich in seinem Nachrichtenzentrum angekommen waren und er die Bedeutung dieser auch endlich verstand...

**Ende Kapitel 2**

Darum bitt ich euch, mir eure Meinung dazu mitzuteilen, damit es 1.schneller weiter geht, und 2. ich mir sicher bin, dass es gelesen wird.

Wir lesen uns bald?

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
